


Boot Straps Beach

by TuPaws



Category: Sad Cake - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6433588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuPaws/pseuds/TuPaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle of punch bay, boot straps, and tupaws contemplate their next move.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boot Straps Beach

Dust. A tiny speck of dust. Thats all we are.


End file.
